Cannon Network
Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television 2 Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television 3 Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television +1 Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television 4K Beastest Nintendo DS Player In The World Television 4 Leopard Network UK Duke Channel Channel 3 (Visioner) Channel 4 (Visioner) Channel 5 (Visioner) Channel Cinema (Visioner) Match 2001-2013 Match_supermarché_logo.png|Match HD Logo (2008–2013) 2013-2017 on the first day of 2014, Match and Smatch got rebranded, along with branding, Match's branding is Sat.1's branding from 2011, and Smatch will Sat.1 Comedy's branding. logo match5.png|Match HD Logo (2013–Present) DTV 2014-2017 DTV 2014 Logo 2.png|Alternate Logo Tele Darlina 2011-2017 The logo was designed by an italian-english logo designer named John Leagsdurg. Koopatroopaman Network WebsterTV The Kislevi03one Channel November 3, 2014-February 2017 Atv 5 2006 2006-2010 2010-2017 Jim Jim is an television channel airs shows for boys and girls aged 7–12, it launched on February 1, 2015 2015-2017 Kislevi03one Pictures Network Kislevi03one Pictures Network (K031PN) was an first K031 group channel which it launched on Late 1997. 1997-2005 2005-2008 2008-2011 2011-2017 The Four 2011-2015 2015-2017 The lgoo was designed by Salovaara + Kukkonen Group Dallas. KIVO Movie Network 2012 (unused) 2013-2017 After KIVO was sold to KB Broadcasting, the Movie Network was merged into Cannon Network's late-night programming. YesNet YesNet was a commercial-free cable/satellite channel, owned and operated by Polar Night Inc. The logos for the superstation feed has the same as WYYS-TV. March 1965 - August 1987; August 1995 - July 2002 In the early years, WYYS was ad-supported, it was owned by Young Broadcasting and branded as the Young Entertainment and Sports Network, but in late-1967, WYYS was sold to KTYS Television Inc. (now known as KIVO Television Group) and converting from an ad-supported station to an commercial-free station. The network ran 23 hours a day. In May 1973, WYYS begins 24 hour schedule. In June 1973, WYYS was begin broadcast 24 hours a day. Also in 1981, WYYS changes its format from general entertainment/sports to youth entertainment/sports and changes its name to The Youth Entertainment and Sports Network. In August 1995, in order to broadcast Bananas in Pajamas this fall, WYYS revived the 1965 logo with a brand new on-air look and with new graphics by jcbD. The announcers changed from Beau Weaver to Mark Elliot in 1996 but Beau continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 1998. August 1987 - September 1989 Correct.png|A picture of a station ID in 1988. In August 1987, WYYS launches a new logo, and a new graphics package by tvBD. September 1989 - August 1995 In 1989, when WYYS begin airing Eureeka's Castle, we changed its logo to its multi color logo, but with a new look and a new in-house graphics package, but the announcers changed from Charlie Van Dyke to Beau Weaver, but Charlie continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 1992. September 1995 - 1997 La.png|A Screen bug, in 1996, aired in La Ursupadora. In 1995, the rebranding is yes, is in a Globo Face font, used in tadem with the 1995 version of the 1965 logo until 1997. January 1997 - July 2002 In 1997, WYYS launched a new logo, as they had a giant skylines and under the logo "YES TELEVISION NETWORK" is in a Handel Gothic font, the 1997 logo is used in tadem with the 1995 logo until July 2002. July 2002 - April 2007 In July 2002, when WYYS becomes the new home of Nick Jr, we introduced a new logo, a new slogan, and a new graphics package by VDO and tvBD, and a new custom music package by Edd Kalehoff. April 2007 - June 2008 In April 2007, when WYYS begin airing Noggin programming, Family Feud and Merv Griffin's Crosswords, we changed its logo to a generic logo along with a new on-air look and begin using new graphics by VDO, but with a new slogan: "Yes it's for youth". June 2008 - March 2012 WYYS First Day of New Brading 2008.png|The First Day Broadcast with new branding, 2008 yes ident.png|Generic Ident in 2008-2012. yes ident 01.png|YES promo in 2008-2012. Good Nigh.png|Good Night ident in 2011. Good Morning.png|Good morning ID circa 2012. Switch.png|Switch advert in June 12, 2009. As WYYS begin broadcasting shows from PBS Kids Sprout in June 2008, it launched a modernized version of 2002 Logo, along with new graphics from VDO, and the announcers changed from Mark Elliot to Jim Culter, but Mark continues voicing station ID's and news opens for WYYS until June 2009. March - November 2012 As part of WYYS' Spring Break Weekend, on March 2012, WYYS begin using the logo imported from the YES Network and with a new music package from 615 Music. November 2012 - January 2015 In November 2012, when WYYS begin broadcasting in HD and launched on VOD, we launched a new logo, new branding, and a new WYYS version of the Nine Network's 2002 graphics package and custom music package with a new slogan: "Get on". yesnet.png|3D variant. yesnet kids.jpg|Logo of Yesnet Kids, DT2 channel. Yesnet ident.jpg|WYYS slogan in late 2012. wide.png|Widescreen variant. yys screenbug.jpg|WYYS Screen bug in late 2012. aired in Saturday Morning Cartoon. widescreen.jpg|Widescreen variant. ACCUWHEATER.png|Screen bug, aired in late 2012, in YESNews.(this screen bug is not used.) January 2015-2016 In 2015, Yesnet introduced a new logo and slogan "ON THE YES". February 2016-April 2017 In April 2017, as it was no longer related with WYYS-TV, it was merged into Cannon Network. Coop Coop was an television channel which aired general and entertainment shows, it launched in 1997 along with K031 Pictures Network. 1997-May 2004 This logo look like a Hungarian Coop supermarket's old logo. May 2004-June 2006 This logo look like a Coop Netherlands supermarket's 2010 logo. June 2006-August 2007 This logo look like a Italian Coop supermarket's logo. August–September 2007 This logo simlar to Switzerland Coop's logo. September 2007-March 2008 This logo simlar to German Coop's logo. March 2008-July 2009 This logo look like a Denmark's Coop supermarket's logo. July 2009-March 2010 This logo look like a Swedish Coop supermarket's old logo. March 2010-April 2017 (USA, UK), March 2010-March 2017 (Europe) This logo look like a Swedish Coop supermarket's 2002 logo. In February 2017, it was announced that the channel will be closed in March 2017 in Hungary, Netherlands, Italy, Switzerland, Germany, Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Sweden. In April 2017, it was merged into Cannon Network, when it launched in France, Mexico, Anglophonic Carribean and UK. Smatch 2001-2013 Smatch_logo2.png|Smatch HD Logo (2008–2013) 2014-2017 on the first day of 2014, Match and Smatch got rebranded, along with branding, Match's branding is Sat.1's branding from 2011, and Smatch will Sat.1 Comedy's branding. logo match4.png|Smatch HD Logo (2014–Present) Atv 3 2002-2006 2006-2010 Atv 3 2006 wordmark.png 2010-2017 atv32010wordmark.png|wordmark TV Two TV Two was an entertainment channel owned by KIVO Television Group. 2000-2003 2003-2017 RomancE Classics 1997-2000 Romance classics WE tv 2000-2006 We womens entertainment 2006-2010 we tv 2010-2014 we TV 2014-2015 we tv TV Two Denmark 2015-2017 Skaler Skaler was a television channel which, formerly, only aired Cartoon Network shows, such as Adventure Time, Regular Show, and more. As of March 2017, they were a general children's television channel. 2010-2017 On November 11, 2010, When Locomotion got rebranded his logo and branding, Skaler was launched along with Centrum, DTV, next and ED. Cannon Network 2016-2019 On January 30, 2019, all of the international channels were merged into Screen, while the US channel closed down.